My Friend
by phoenixqueen
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas must part ways for a time as Aragorn leaves to meet Gandalf and begin patrolling the Shire. But how do you say goodbye to your dearest friend?


**My Friend**

_**Author:**__ phoenixqueen_

_**Rating:**__ G_

_**Disclaimer:**__ All Lord of the Rings references belong solely to Tolkien, I am not claiming any ownership over these references, characters, or places. No infringement is intended!_

_**Summary:**__ Legolas and Aragorn must part ways for a time as Aragorn travels from Mirkwood to meet the Rangers and begin patrolling the Shire. NO SLASH!_

_**Timeline:**__ Years before 'Fellowship'. Not sure of exact dates._

_**Author's Note: **__I am reposting this story to this site because someone reported it as abuse long before the rule about no songfics went into effect. In order to satisfy the administrator's new rules, however, I have edited out all of the song lyrics. Once I have my own site up and running, I will post all of my stories there, complete with song lyrics. For an idea about what song this story should go with, listen to "My Friend" by the band Plus One._

* * *

Sunrise loomed over the horizon, the light turning the trees of Mirkwood into spears of black with deep shadows lurking in their depths. On the western edge of the forest, two figures could be seen staring at the Misty Mountains.

One of the figures was tall, lithe, and blonde. Legolas, Prince of the elven kingdom of Mirkwood, held his short bow loosely in his hand. His knives and quiver were strapped to his back, and he appeared to be looking straight ahead. In reality he was watching his companion out of the corner of his eye.

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, also known to the elves as Estel was tall; though not as tall as Legolas; with dark hair and striking silver-gray eyes. He wore clothing of dark greens and browns to enable him to blend into the wilderness easily. He wore a sword at his hip and had a bow and quiver slung over his back. He too was gazing to the west at the mountains, beyond which lay his destination.

"So you are heading back to Rivendell and your family, my friend?" Legolas asked softly. He knew that was what the ranger was planning, but he would miss his friend terribly and he wanted to delay the ranger's departure if he could. His friend turned to him and nodded; the prince's own sorrow at the separation mirrored in the silver eyes.

"Yes, but only for a month before I must rendezvous with the other rangers and head further west on the patrols. I believe that Gandalf has a special request for my group and I agreed to meet him in Bree. I don't know how long this job of Gandalf's will take, so I do not know when I will pass this way again." Aragorn replied.

"I will miss you, _mellon nin_, and I hope that your road will lead you here sooner rather than later. You will always be welcome in these woods, no matter what, so please stop by if you are anywhere near here." the elf prince insisted.

"You know that I will, Legolas, but I believe that this job will most likely keep me west of the Misty Mountains, and west of Rivendell, so I don't even think I will get to see my father and brothers very often." Aragorn responded.

Conversation trailed off, but neither one of the friends wanted to part just yet. Both of them continued staring at the brilliant sunrise, trying to think of anything to delay their separation. They had become as close as brothers in the short time that they had known each other, and to know that it might be months, maybe years before they were able to reunite was something that neither one of them wanted to hurry.

"Well, maybe soon I will come and seek you out. I would like to see what you and your rangers are up to, and I would like to see if I can locate you when you are roaming the wilderness. I might even recruit your brothers to help me…" Legolas trailed off with a grin.

Aragorn groaned. "In the name of the Valar, Legolas don't put my brothers on my trail! It's bad enough now with their overprotectiveness, but if you come hunting me down, it will get ten times as bad!"

"Well, you get into so much trouble on your own, it's not surprising." Legolas taunted.

"Look whose talking. I seem to remember bailing you out of as much trouble as you claim to have done for me." Aragorn retorted, good naturedly.

"No, my friend. You must have been delirious or dreaming during those times. I most certainly have bailed you out more often." Legolas said smugly.

"I don't think so, Legolas, and I can ask my father, because he has saved _both_ of us so many times he is a pretty good judge." Aragorn smirked. Legolas laughed.

"If you are bringing Lord Elrond into this, I must concede defeat, for I cannot argue against the wisdom that he has."

"You might not be able to, but that doesn't stop you from trying." Aragorn said, getting the last word in, as he rarely did.

Legolas laughed and nodded in agreement, before turning serious. It was a trait of the elves, especially the Mirkwood elves; that they could go from merry to serious in a heartbeat. "Aragorn, you must promise me something. If you ever need _anything_, don't hesitate to ask for it, or send for me. I won't hesitate to do the same for you or to come to your aid if you need it."

"I promise, Legolas. I will never hesitate to ask for your help if I need it." the ranger replied, equally serious, knowing that this was important to the elf prince. "And I will eventually find time to come and visit you, if it is within my power to do so."

"Legolas, I really need to make a start soon, or I won't make it to Rivendell in enough time to have a month with my family before I have t leave to meet Gandalf." Aragorn sighed.

"I know, Estel, but I don't like seeing you leave, knowing that I can't go with you. You are the dearest friend that I have ever had, and separations like this are always painful." the elf prince said. "I can't stop myself from thinking that you are mortal and that you will be out in the wilderness with only a few others to aid you." Before the ranger could protest, Legolas continued. "I know that you are able to take care of yourself, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. I want to have your friendship for a long time, Estel."

"No matter what happens, Legolas, you will _always_ have my friendship. Nothing in the world could change that. You are my best friend and I could never replace you. Nor would I want to." the ranger said firmly.

"Then take care, my friend and I will see you soon. Give my greetings to your father and brothers, and tell them that I will come to visit them soon, if I can get permission from my father. And tell Mithrandir to not keep you on the trail too long, or he'll have a very unhappy prince waiting for him in Mirkwood." Legolas said with a laugh.

Aragorn snorted. "I don't think he'll believe a threat out of you, Legolas. Gandalf is much more powerful than you."

"Not when it comes to friendship with a certain ranger that I will not name." Legolas said, his voice merry, but his eyes were completely serious.

Aragorn nodded. "I'll tell him, Legolas, but I still say that all he'll do is laugh." The ranger reached out and embraced Legolas the way he did his brothers every time he was forced to leave without them. The life of a ranger was not easy, but it was the life that he had chosen, and Aragorn had accepted both the risks and the separations involved. "_Namarie, mellon nin_."

"_Namarie, mellon nin_." Legolas said.

The two parted, and Aragorn turned back to the west and started off, on his journey back to Rivendell. Legolas stood for a long time, watching the ranger as he moved steadily towards the mountains. Finally, the elf prince turned and disappeared back into the shadows of Mirkwood, to await the return of the ranger, his best friend in all of Middle-earth.


End file.
